


Something Missing

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Au Yeah August 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Maiming, Sky-Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: What was it about being this high above the world below that brought a brief flicker of freedom to him?
Series: Au Yeah August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863403
Kudos: 6





	Something Missing

Something missing 

  
  


He dreamed of the sky. Of the freedom it whispered, the liberty from the ground below. It was a dream that was forever prevalent in the shadows of his processor, always haunting him with something he didn’t possess... not anymore. 

No that had been torn form him long ago....

_ Agony seared throughout his frame as he writhed on the ground, a pede planting itself firmly on his crushed thruster, his opponent standing tall above him. _

_ Megatron roared in triumph as he held the energon soaked limbs high above his helm. The arena cheering, Champion of Kaon’s name being chanted loudly even as his second opponent was climbing shakily to his pedes, his field screaming in fury over the defilement of his other half’s form... _

_ Sideswipe screamed in rage as he charged the grey mech... _

After all was said and done the sky-hunger echoed through their spark, a bitter reminder of what he couldn’t have anymore. 

So were they reckless in their fighting skills concerning the seekers? What was it about being this high, plummeting in free fall towards his target? Was it the rushing wind? The thrill of the ground rushing up to meet him? Or was it the briefest feeling achieved as they leapt out of the transport, where for in that moment gravity holds no sway over his land bound frame?

Sunstreaker grinned as he lands on the back of the blue seeker his hands curling around the wingtips, and they began to play. 

  
  
  



End file.
